Unfulfilled Desire
by Suzonica
Summary: Rated 'M' for violent, bloody, gorey sex. Surprise pairing, read to find out. Beware of this fic. By far the scariest we have written...Go on click...We know you're curious... Was edited..


**

* * *

**

"Unfulfilled Desire"

**By: Suzonica (Your Lord and Masters)

* * *

**

All right, everyone. Another fic from us! Now, I had this idea in mind and suggested it to Suze who, in turn, reluctantly supported the idea. This fic is quite different from our earlier works. This contains violet, bloody, gorey sex, and a bit of angst.

Please, if you are under age, have a pure mind, or have a weak stomach, we suggest you re-think your desicion to read this particular fanfiction. Another thing, this fic doesn't bare any relevance to the KH story line whatsoever, thus making it AU. It should probably belong in the Hercules section, but we figured that, if we put it here, it would attract more attention. Once again, re-think your desision. You have been warned...

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters mentioned below, nor are we profitting from this piece.

Good Luck making it through the fic without vomitting. You'll find out what that means once you read...

* * *

Yet another crack rang out through the arena. They were finally alone. It had been such a long time since they had been together like this- intimate.

Another crack. The pain. The unbearable pain. Something about it was just so erotic. The thrill of it all. Of being bound, being whipped, being submissive. Completely and utterly at his lover's mercy. He loved this feeling. He wanted it. Craved it. Absolutely needed this feeling. This burning desire. He felt hot everywhere. It was an incredible feeling, and there was only one person who could make him feel that way. Yet another crack of the whip sounded, nearly breaking skin.

"Ahh! Phil! Harder! I'm a bad boy! Punish me!" Shouted the man, bare in front of him and on all fours.

Another crack. And another...

Phil was growing impatient. He could feel his erection throbbing painfully between his legs and needed release. He needed it now. However, playing with his lover in this violent manner, seeing him scream out in pain, the force of the whip leaving bloody gashes on his back, tears streaming down his face, chains binding his legs together...It was, for lack of a better word, captivating.He loved being in control. Loved tormenting his lover.

Hearing his lover's cries, he could no longer deny himself the pleasure of penetrating the well, muscled body below him.

Without any preperation, though they have done this many times before, he quickly and forcefully pushed his way into the young warrior's body.

Hercules cried out. Even after having done this in previous encounters, he could still feel the pain of the hard organ ripping through his body with much force and agility. And yet, the pain was still so very arousing. The pain of being pounded into relentlessly. He could feel a warm liquid gushing from inside of him. He was bleeding. He should have been used to it by now, but it seems as though his body never had the chance to heal from the first encounter, making them very easy to re-open. The blood was seeping down his thighs and to the ground. He could feel it flowing out, almost serving as a lubricant.

Phil began to increase his speed and force, moving in and out of Hercules' body violently, still whipping him all the while.

Phil was panting, enjoying every moment of this. Hercules was more or less grunting at each thrust. It hurt like hell! His anus was burning and sore. More tears were being made in sensitive flesh, most likely scarring, never to heal.

And still Phil thrust ruthelessly. Furry legs rubbing against Hercules' backside. Hooves dug deep in the ground to keep his balance. One stubby arm trying to hold on to Hercules' left hip, while the other never ceasedin itswhipping.

It wasn't too long until Phil reached his climax and came inside of Hercules, leaving behind his essence, a reminder to Hercules of who he belonged to, ofwho dominated him. The sticky fluid dripped out of his anus.

Phil pulled out of Hecules, taking a moment to whip him once more and slap one of his bloody cheeks before promply walking away, leaving Hercules broken, his desire never fulfilled.

And Hercules lay there, broken and battered, still bound and chained.

* * *

We intended for this fic to be a lot more humorous than it turned out. As I was writing this, it became a bit angsty and serious. We wanted to get a reaction out of our audience by exposing all of you to this creepy little pairing. I'm surprised it came out the way it did. Either way, review! And thank you for enduring this with us. If you actually made it this far, as opposed to turning back, congratualtions! Even better if you did so without blowing chunks. WE LOVE YOU!

Suzonica

* * *


End file.
